


Let's Play...

by greyvelblock



Series: dreamnotfound fics [2]
Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Oneshot, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Top, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvelblock/pseuds/greyvelblock
Summary: Dream is bored, full of energy but George is exhausted. Dream just wants to “play”...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126799
Kudos: 108





	Let's Play...

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i decided a while ago to write this smut-shot but i had no idea how to write it... needless to say i had to do some research on some of these things... (it was um... enlightening?) but i hope you dirty bitches enjoy! it was a lot of fun to write so i hope it’s just as fun to read... follow me on twitter @/honkmooni for sneak peaks of fics i’m working on or just over all stan content :)

" George.... I'm bored." Dream sighed from the bed. "Let's do something."

"Dream we've been doing stuff all day, what do you mean you're bored?" George was right, they'd been running around Florida all day and George was exhausted. "Just lay down and go to bed Dream." George said trying to cuddle into him.

"But I have so much energy..." Dream whined. He hated the fact that sometimes when he gets over tired his ADHD takes over and he acts even more hyper than usual to keep himself awake. He could try and go to sleep but he would just end up tossing and turning for a few hours.

"Go do like laps around your yard or something. I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." He said finally giving up and just falling back onto Clay's pillow while cuddling the soft blanket in front of him. Dream smiled at the sight. He honestly believed anything that George did was the cutest, whether it be him falling asleep or just him making breakfast.

"Georgeeeee~" Dream hummed out. "Please come do something with me."

George just groaned in response. He was still recovering from jet lag AND he spent the whole day out in the hot sun with Dream. Dream started poking George's face trying to get the older to give in and give him attention but he just wouldn't budge.

"George. I. am. bored." Dream huffed. He let out a big sigh and spooned George. He then got an idea... Dream leaned in close to George's ear and let out a hot breath. "George." He said in a low voice making George's face flush, eyes shoot open.

"What?" George stuttered out. He was having trouble thinking at the moment, trying to will the blood to stop rushing south. 

"Pay attention to me." Dream demanded, lips brushing against his ear with each word he spoke. Shivers ran down George's back. 

"Dream I'm tired. I've said this." George said laying his head back against Dream's chest and sighing as he closed his eyes once more, this time he was slightly more uncomfortable. Dream wasn't going to let him just go to sleep as he slowly began kissing his neck. Subconsciously George tilted his head giving him more access to his neck. He gasped when Dream bit down on a spot that was overly sensitive. 

"I wanna play." Is all Dream said but George knew exactly what he meant as he felt Dream press his dick hard against his ass. George was exhausted, but his aching hard-on had become top priority now, he also didn't want to upset Dream. 

"Yes, sir." With that he slipped out of Dream's hold and went into the closet to grab a box. He grabbed the box covered with a leather exterior and headed into the bathroom with it. Quickly he stripped putting everything on besides the tail. "Clay" He called from the bathroom. Dream stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom, eyes instantly scanning George up and down. 

"You need help with the tail?" Dream said walking over, grabbing his bare hip, and taking the tail from George with his other hand. George's face flushed as he watched Dream gently push his chest down to the ledge of the sink, bending him over slightly. He gasped as he felt the cold metal push against him, just teasing the rim. Dream gripped his hip tighter and slowly pushed the plug in watching George's reaction in the mirror. His mouth fell slightly open as his hands gripped the marble sink, knuckles whitening. 

He smirked at the man under him as he grabbed a leash out of the box and grabbed his collar from behind, yanking him so he was standing straight up. George threw his head back into Dream's shoulder and he clipped the leash to the collar and tugging to make sure it was secure. Dream walked back over to the bed, pulling George along with him. He sat on the edge of it and pushed George down so he was kneeling in front of him on his hands and knees. He lightly grabbed his chin, being gentle when he saw the older wince as his knees hit the ground. 

"What color?" He said scanning his face and body with a soft expression. As much as Dream liked to play some cocky, hard guy with George, he really would stop at nothing to make sure George was comfortable and happy. 

"Green." George said crawling closer to him and putting his hands on Dream's thighs. His eyes were slightly hooded and his face as well as chest was flushed heavily. His bottom lip drug through his teeth as he looked up at the blonde through thick lashes. His hands slithered up Dream's thighs before landing on his belt. Dream felt him undo his belt and unbutton his pants and as much as he wanted George to touch him he wanted something else first. He tugged at the chained leash in his hand making George stop all movement. He looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Dream looked at him and nudged his head with his knee, telling him to sit on his heels.

"Come up here." George looked at him like he was crazy but obeyed his orders, crawling onto the bed. "Lay back." Dream said loosening his grip on the leash and wrapping his hand around it once. George silently laid back until his head hit the pillows, confusion still etched into his features. George pressed his knees together trying to be as modest as possible. Dream saw this and slid his hands to his thighs and pushed them open hard. George gasped at the sudden movement but didn't dare to move back. His face flushed as he felt eyes flicker across his body until they landed on his tail. Dream leaned down and tugged it with his free hand, making George whimper. He released the leash and looked towards the bathroom. 

"Stay" Dream said climbing off the bed and grabbing something from the bathroom before sitting back down. Suddenly George felt intense vibrations. He looked over to see Dream holding a remote controller while looking at him. His eyes rolled back when as he felt Dream tug on the tail again. Dream smirked at the reaction as he upped the intensity. George squirmed and whimpered, wanting to feel more stimulation. Dream placed his hand on his thigh and rubbed circles on it while he angled the plug just right to hit George's prostate. George cried out and moved to touch himself, just wanting release. 

Dream grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head hard. "Who said you could touch yourself?" Dream questioned completely stopping the vibrations in order to get an answer. Instead of an answer he received a small whimper at loss of stimulation. With his free hand he popped his thigh and asked again. "George, I asked you a question. Who said you could touch yourself?" 

"No one." George forced out, swallowing thickly, loving the burning feeling on his thigh. George threw his head back as the vibrations started again at the highest intensity instead of building back up. He moaned loudly and shivered when Dream began messing with his nipple while still pinning him down. He replaced his fingers with his mouth drawing out another moan as he grabbed the leash, wrapping it around his hand twice. George bucked his hips instinctively and Dream tugged on the leash hard, ordering him to stop. 

"Please-" George whimpered out as Dream pulled away from his chest. Dream smirked at the boy under him. He may have felt bad for asking this of him but now he didn't feel as bad, seeing the mess he turned into. He wanted to hear him beg, he wanted to see him cry. 

"Please, what baby?" Dream said lowly watching George squirm underneath him and he brought his hand to him with feathery touches to his thigh. Dream knew exactly what George wanted, but he didn't want to give it to him yet, and he certainly wasn't going to miss a chance to embarrass him. 

"Please touch me." He was having trouble talking at this point. The stimulation on his prostate felt amazing but it wasn't enough to make him cum and that's what he wanted. He reached down and began stroking George, smirking when he heard a moan fall out of his mouth. He began going faster when the moans got louder signaling he was getting closer. 

"You look so good like this, love." Dream cooed. 

Right when he was on the edge, he pulled his hand away and stopped the vibrations. He let out a soft whimper and bucked his hips up trying to gain any kind of friction to pull him over the edge. Dream popped his thigh and gave him a look but George didn't listen, bucking them again. 

He let go of his wrists in frustration and pulled the leash hard, dragging George up with it. He leaned into his ear,"Stop. I'm not scared of punishment George. You know that." It came out low and aggressive as he spoke through gritted teeth. George whimpered in response and Dream loosened his hold on the leash letting him lay back against the pillows. He grabbed the controller and put it on the lowest setting, once again stroking George, but at a slow pace. Slowly he worked George close to his climax. George was moaning long and loud as Dream ran his thumb across his tip, spreading precum across it. He had turned the vibrations to the highest intensity and watched as George threw his head back and moaned his name loud. 

George felt the build up, he felt the heat pool in his stomach. He practically screamed as Dream brought his free hand to his chest and began messing with his nipples. Right as he was about to finally release the vibrations stopped and Dream had completely pulled away from him. George whimpered loud frustration building up. 

Dream watched as tears formed in George's eyes, satisfaction consuming him. He watched one fall, leaning down to kiss his cheek. 

"What color, love?" Dream asked cradling his face wiping a tear with his thumb. He smiled as he felt George lean into his touch. 

"Yellow." George said with a sniffle. "Please." 

"Okay, lay back. You're doing so good for me." Dream had completely flipped his persona once he saw the tears, he knew that George was okay with everything that was happening or else he'd use the safe word, but he still couldn't help but feel the need to baby him. He knew that once he saw the tears he'd become softer, though secretly that's what he wanted. 

Dream slowly built up the vibrations so he wouldn't overwhelm him. He wrapped his hand around him and began stroking going faster when he knew George was getting close again. George was gasping for breath and moaning loud and he could tell he was close again, though this time his pace increased instead of seizing. 

George felt the heat again and fisted the sheets hard, knuckles whitening. Dream saw this and tugged on the tail making him moan his name loud as his vision whitened and he finally released. Dream continued stroking him through his release. 

"C-Clay." He stuttered out. He was shaking badly due to overstimulation. Dream quickly realized and turned off the plug kissing him gently on the forehead.

"You did so good." Dream said cupping his face, rubbing his thumbs across his cheeks. George lazily smiled back at him. 

After he caught his breath he looked down at Dream's neglected hard-on straining against the half unzipped jeans. He crawled in front of Dream and gently pushed on his chest, asking him to lay back on the headboard. Dream laid against the head board taking hold of his leash and pulling him up to him. Dream fixed the ears on top of George's head and pushed him back down so he was kneeling in front of him, ass in the air. 

Dream leaned up slightly to tug off his shirt smirking when he saw George staring intently at him. He tugged on the leash to get his attention and George immediately went back to work. He slowly pulled off Dream's jeans and tossed them onto the floor. He grabbed his boxers and popped them against his hip just as Dream had done. Dream tugged the leash getting impatient and George pulled down his boxers. He grabbed Dream and traced a vein with his tongue, smiling when he heard Dream gasp at the contact. 

George swirled his tongue around Dream's tip before slowly taking him in his mouth. George gagged slightly as he felt Dream hit the back of his throat but keep going until his nose hit Dream's stomach. Dream's hands found George's hair and tugged when he began slowly bobbing. George hummed when he heard a deep groan tumble out of Dream's mouth. George began picking up his pace as well as using his hand when he heard Dream get louder. Dream threw his head back when George pulled off to trace a line from base to tip and swirl his tongue across his tip collecting all the precum before quickly taking all of him in his mouth again, this time not gagging. 

"Fuck." Dream moaned out as he came down George's throat. He held his head down and fucked into his mouth until he came down from his high. George pulled off with a satisfying pop, coughing quietly and wiping his mouth. Dream pulled George up to his face by his leash and kissed him passionately, tasting himself in the other's mouth. He grabbed George's hips and pulled him softly into his lap. After they pulled away George rested his head on Dream's bare chest with a sleepy smile. Dream kissed his hair and sighed happily. 

"As much as I'd like to stay here, we need to clean up." Dream said running his hand down George's arm, soothing George further. He picked him and laid him down on the bed while he climbed off the bed, and stalked off into the bathroom. He returned and sat on the bed with a warm, damp towel. He wiped George off carefully and looked it his eyes. "I'm gonna take this out now ok?" Dream asked referring to the tail. George shakily nodded his head and gasped as he felt the metal slide out of him. 

"You did so good." Dream said reaching up and taking the ears off his head. He quickly put everything in the bathroom and returned to see George curled up under the duvet almost asleep. He crawled under carefully trying not to disturb him, pulling him into his side and wrapping his arms around him protectively. He kissed George's hair and closed his eyes. 

"I love you, Clay." George mumbled out against his chest. 

"I love you too, George." Dream cooed out smiling as he felt George flush. Soon he felt even breaths on his chest and heard soft snores. He smiled before he let sleep finally consume him. 


End file.
